A Sword in the Ceiling
by ampharosmaster64
Summary: Hawke returns home after battling the dragon at the bone pit, and finds his estate in ruins. Signs of magical damage are on the walls and is that a great sword in the ceiling? Contains FenHawke, minor swearing, and is based on a writing prompt from Writer's Digest. Please favorite and review!


AN: This is based off a writing prompt from Writer's Digest. I slightly changed it so that it fit the dragon age universe. Hopefully you guys enjoy this! :)

Edits by: Oblivionwielder

"Whew, who knew there was a dragon at the bone pit?! How it breathed fire at us!? I wish I was a dragon!" Garrett Hawke exclaimed as he escorted his companions home. All of whom smelt slightly burnt. It was just another night in the city of Kirkwall, streets filled with dangerous thugs to take out; the usual. Isabella looked at her friend with a raged induced stare and shouted,

"Hawke, we were almost burned alive out there!"

Nevertheless, Hawke just continued to gleefully walk faster than the others.

"But did you see Sebastian?! She flipped the bitch!"

Sebastian, who was the farthest behind Hawke had one of his arms in a sling, and the top of his hair was smoking just a tad.

"I don't see how a dragon tossing me about is amusing Hawke." He angrily remarked. "I'm not going to be able to use a bow for weeks at best."

"We saved the day at least, right? Isn't that what matters in the end?" Hawke said with a smirk.

Sebastian and Isabella groaned, while Merril remained silent.

"What was that saying again? In death honor? No, no. With sacrifice comes victory?" rambled Hawke to himself.

"Maker help us." Whispered Sebastian.

Eventually, everyone returned home safely. It was a bit difficult getting Sebastian up the Chantry steps, especially since Isabella just slipped away; leaving Merril and Hawke with the crippled archer. Merril couldn't tell where her house was, but all was well, at least until Hawke got back to his own estate.

"Ah, home sweet hom-" Hawke sung cheerfully until he looked around the front foyer. A large great sword was wedged into the ceiling above the second level balcony, various signs of magical damage were all over the walls, the tables and chairs formed a barricade on the stairs, not to mention the fact that the entire place stunk of wine and rotten cheese.

"Come out and show yourself! I just fought and killed a dragon, so a rat like you should be easy!" Hawke shouted, but no one answered. "I'm coming to find you, ready or not!"

Garrett then jumped over the barricade and up to the balcony, he searched through the rooms upstairs and found a familiar elf with white hair and lyrium tattoos, slumbering in a barrel in the storage room.

"Well well, look who it is." He chuckled to himself, then proceeded to poke Fenris, causing him to jolt awake.

"Where is that damn mage?! Why am I in a barrel?!" he shouted, then looked up to see Hawke smiling at him. "Oh, hello Hawke."

"Hello to you too." Garrett held out his hand, "Can you please explain to me why my house is in shambles, and how exactly did your sword get stuck in the ceiling?" he asked.

Fenris took Hawke's hand and was pulled out of the barrel. "It is a long and complicated story; It'll only bore you to tears Hawke."

"Oh ok, then my house must've grown limbs and got into a fight with the Viscount's Keep? The sword is merely the thing that hangs at the back of your mouth?" Hawke said in a sarcastic tone.

"No of course not."

"So, what in Andraste happened?"

Fenris sighed and walked out to the balcony in the foyer, with Hawke following behind.

"Me and Anders were arguing about magic, mages, and demons again." Fenris explained.

"But why were you at my house? Why were you two even in each other's presence at all?" asked Hawke. "How did you get into my house?"

"We needed an empty and free space to express our opinions without guard interference. Besides, Anders keeps sending me his annoying manifesto, I had to confront him." Continued Fenris.

"Don't you have your own empty mansion?" asked Hawke, who then stated; "Anders is a git." To which Fenris nodded in approval before continuing his tale.

"Anyways, our discussion turned into a competition of both speed and strength. We used the tables and chairs as an agility course, the end goal was landing a backflip right before the front door from the chandelier." Fenris then turned and nodded at the front door.

"An agility course? I thought you might've had a duel with all the magical markings in here."

"Well that abomination realized I was going to beat him, so he resorted to shooting fireballs at me almost at random." Fenris said irritated. "I had to stick my sword in the ceiling to hang there as the chandelier as knocked about by the fireballs, which I also had to dodge."

"Did you win?"

Fenris sat up, his ears perked up as well. "Of course I did; I was about to chase after the demon until he used the furniture as a barricade to slow me down. Instead of wasting my energy to go after him, I raided your wine storage."

"And that's why you were in the barrel?" asked Hawke, somewhat amused.

"I think so, it's all a little vague."

"You know someone is going to have to pay for the damages." Hawke said as he stared at the sword.

"I'll see what I can scrounge up." Fenris grumbled, getting up from the bench.

Hawke then quickly got up and took Fenris' hand. "You know, what? I'll pay for the damages, just please don't do this again."

Fenris looked up and smirked knowing what was coming, "Agreed."

Then their lips met, as they embraced one another it felt like an eternity. Once they pulled apart, Fenris asked, "Wait, why do you smell burnt?"

Hawke laughed and in a mocking tone said, "It is a long and complicated story; It'll only bore you to tears Fenris."

"I'd be delighted to hear it." Fenris said laughing.


End file.
